


just the two of us

by dzrbwj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred is in love, Gen, M/M, Nothing Bad Ever Happens, bill definitely knew about it, probably put a bet on it with charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzrbwj/pseuds/dzrbwj
Summary: Fred and y/n's song starts playing on the tiny radio at christmas.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 83





	just the two of us

this christmas already felt a little bit special. you were spending christmas at the burrow, because the twins had invited you. everyone was chatting, having fun, eating and drinking. it's almost like you always had belonged there, the whole family loved you dearly.

as you're talking with fred, just the two of us comes on the little radio that had been playing music since the beginning of the night. this song always had been you guys' song.

as no one is really paying attention to the both of you, he gently grabs your head, to get you to dance with him.

_"you look so up in the clouds, darling."_ he says, in a chuckle.

you smile at him, knowing that he'll listen to everything you may have to say.

_"fred, i was thinking."_ he lets out a giggle.

_"you always think a lot, my love."_

you roll your eyes, smiling. _"this is a weird topic and charlie is surely not included but-"_

_"if charlie isn't included, i might see what you're talking about."_ he says, as he sneaks a hand around your waist to bring you closer.

_"do you ever think about how bill got married? and then... well charlie didn't. and then... percy."_

_"percy getting married was such a nasty shock, to be honest."_ fred announced, laughing.

you laughed too, amused by the scenery. _"it is, it is. but like, if we keep going in that order, wouldn't you be the next one to get married?"_

_"getting bold, love?"_ fred smirked at you. _"in theory, yes i'm the next one. i should really hurry up and find a partner, then."_

_"i don't know who would be crazy enough for that."_ you frowned, acting sulky.

he softly brought his hand to your neck, brushing away the strands of your hair that were covering your neck, looking at you oh-so lovingly.

_"you know love, when georgie and i decided we wanted a shop, we were 11. ever since then, we saved up our monthly pocket. but then, i met you. and every month, i would keep a little part of that money, for you."_

you could feel yourself blushing, and he brought you closer, in a way that your head was now buried in his chest, his arms lazily wrapped around you, the two of you still gently dancing.

_"georgie noticed it, obviously. but he didn't say anything, and i would sometimes find a little bit more money in the box i kept for you. that was his way of saying i was a simp, quite frankly."_

you both chuckled, and he rested his head on yours.

_"when we were in 5th year, i realised i was in love with you. so i stopped buying you all these things. doesn't seem so logical, huh? well, i had a plan in mind, all of this was fairly well calculated. i saved up money for something, bigger."_

_"like what?"_ you were confused as of what he meant by that. _"if you were charlie, he would've pulled a baby dragon out of his pocket by now."_

fred laughed.

_"i might have something better."_

he pulled out of the comfortable position you were in, before grabbing something in his back pocket. then he cleared his throat, and you could swear you heard bill gasp, and say _"finally!"_

fred smiled mischievously at you, before kneeling down on one knee. then it all became so obvious.

_"well, i had prepared a speech and all. but it's fair to say i forgot it all."_ fred teased.

you heard the entirety of the weasley family turning around on their chairs, growing silent in a second.

_"so... y/n. darling. i don't wanna expose myself, but i'm oh-so in love with you. and i always have been, ever since we first met. and i'll always be in love with you, forever."_

he then grabbed your hand, while his were so clearly shaking.

_"will you marry me?"_


End file.
